Adam Edison
Adam Edison '(Caldwell, 5 Maggio 1981) è un wrestler statunitense attualmente militante nella GWF. E' conosciuto anche con il nickname di "'Future Boy", a causa della sua particolare gimmick. Biografia Fin da quando era ragazzo, Adam Edison ha sempre manifestato una gran passione verso il combattimento, iniziando con il karate, per poi proseguire con la lotta libera ed infine orientandosi verso il wrestling. Dal 2010 ha combattuto per diverse federazioni indipendenti statunitensi, dove si è fatto è le ossa e ha vinto diverse cinture, tra cui due titoli massimi in due diverse promotions. Ultimamente però ha deciso di allenarsi privatamente con il suo allenatore di fiducia, Mark Leroy, il quale lo ha seguito fin dai suoi esordi in APW, dopo essere stato contattato per un provino dalla HCW, federazione di sviluppo della GWF. HCW - Hope Wrestling (2014 - 2015) Gli inizi ed il feud con Prophet Dopo un promo apparso durante Ring of Hope II, Adam Edison esordisce ufficialmente sul ring della HCW l' 8 Maggio 2014, battendo a sua volta un altro esordiente nella federazione, Simon Bosiko. Fin da subito, si presenta al pubblico da personaggio heel come il Future Boy, un ragazzo venuto dal Futuro per cambiare o rivivere la sua carriera. I suoi promo spesso fanno riferimento a come lui conosca prossimi eventi, ma come, a volte, sia lui stesso incapace di cambiarli. Il suo primo mini-feud è con lo stesso Bosiko con cui si era scontrato all'esordio, e con Nigel Crawley, un altro rookie al tempo. Il tutto scaturisce dall'Hope Frequency, il talk show presentato da Nigel Crawley ed il suo fido Frank, che ha come ospiti prima Bosiko e poi Edison. Le provocanti domande di Nigel innervosiscono entrambi gli ospiti, e ad Hope #60 si ha la resa dei conti tra i tre: un Triple Threat match, vinto proprio da Adam Edison, schienando Bosiko. Sempre nella medesima puntata, ha inizio il primo vero feud importante per il Future Boy: infatti, questi trova un sacchetto di cenere all'interno del suo camerino, un messaggio che Prophet voleva trasmettere a tutta la cosiddetta nuova generazione di Hope. Il loro scontro si inasprisce nelle settimane seguenti, a tal punto che Prophet sfida Edison ad un match a Hope Dies Last II, sfida che viene accettata dal Future Boy. In quell'occasione, nel primo PPV in carriera di Adam, Prophet riesce a schienarlo dopo una Wings of Despair, in un match piuttosto apprezzato nonostante fosse lo scontro tra due heels. Edison si mostra talmente frustrato da questa sconfitta che, dopo una serie di promo dove affermava di poter distruggere la Realtà professata da Prophet e di come avesse capito dove aveva sbagliato in precedenza, sparisce per un mese e mezzo, salvo qualche sporadica apparizione nel backstage o in match di coppia. Nel mentre però, Prophet è vittima di una serie di strani incidenti durante i suoi match. Ad Home Sweet Home II, durante il match contro Kurt Fisher, si rompe una corda mentre stava per eseguire un manovra dalla terza corda, costandogli l'incontro; la settimana successiva, contro Monty Bash, il suo piede rimane impigliato nel telone intorno al ring durante una manovra in Springboard, rischiando di infortunarlo; ed infine, nel re-match contro il Singolare ad Hope #68, le luci si spengono mentre stava per schienare Bash dopo un Roll-Up, facendo si che il suo avversario lo riversi per schienarlo. Ma proprio durante questa puntata di Hope, finalmente torna Adam Edison, il quale schianta con una Blast From the Future il Profeta, rivelandosi come colui che ha manomesso gli incontri di Prophet nelle ultime settimane, e turnando definitivamente face. Inoltre, sfida Prophet per una rivincita a Days of Future Past. A Days of Future Past, il match non è un semplice One on One, ma una Time Lapse Match, per ordine del nuovo Network Supervisor Thornton Brave. La stipulazione prevede un timer, che ad ogni 5 minuti di combattimento cambia la tipologia d'incontro: il primo che riesce a sconfiggere l'avversario in uno dei metodi previsti dal tipo di incontro, vince il match. Dopo un quarto d'ora di lotta serrata, un Normal, un Falls Count Anywhere, un Submission ed un First Blood Match, ad uscire vincitore è proprio il Future Boy, grazie ad una sediata improvvisa sulla fronte di Prophet. La vittoria di Edison è seguita nell'Hope successivo, il primo della nuova era del Network (di cui Prophet è entrato a far parte), da una Battle Royal per una promozione in GWF, che Adam non riesce a conquistare. Il feud con Prophet comunque non finisce qui, anzi, si inasprisce, a tal punto che i due si sfideranno ancora nel PPV successivo, Ragnarok, in un Chairs Match. L'incontro finale del feud vedrà la vittoria di Prophet, dopo un incontro durissimo, grazie ad una Leveler su una sedia. Feud con Bleeder e conquista di Mister Jack L'ultimo match della serie con Prophet lascia però degli strascichi sul corpo di Edison: infatti il dolore alla gamba danneggiata durante l'incontro persiste, rivelando così un infortunio patito dall'atleta dell'Idaho. Appena due settimane dopo il PPV però, mentre è all'interno del suo camerino, Adam viene attaccato alle spalle da un nuovo rivale: si tratta di The Bleeder, che ha visto in Edison la sua prossima vittima sacrificale. L'intento del sanguinario personaggio è molto chiaro, e due settimane dopo, in contemporanea al ritorno di Edison nella Hope Zone, Bleeder prova di nuovo a colpirlo nello stesso modo, questa volta sul ring, ma Adam riesce ad anticiparlo nonostante il tutore al ginocchio, sfidandolo poi addirittura a Schism II, il PPV successivo, distante solamente sette giorni. Nonostante i pareri dei medici ed il forte handicap, il Future Boy sale sul ring a Schism, soccombendo però sotto i colpi di Bleeder, che lo stende con la sua finisher dopo che Edison aveva avvertito un forte dolore alla gamba infortunata. In wrestling Finishers':' Blast From the Future '''(''Standing Moonsault Side Slam) '' '''Egida ''(Single Arm Underhook DDT)'' Trademark Moves':' Complete Shot (Reverse STO) Kick To The Future '/ Perfect Kick ''(Superkick) '''50 Years of Pain ''(Rolling Cutter)'' 'Future Shot '(Leaping Reverse STO) 'Beautiful Disaster Kick '(Springboard Roundhouse Kick)'' '' Buzzsaw Kick Suplex Snap Suplex T-Bone Suplex Belly-To-Belly Suplex Back Suplex DDT Springboard Clothesline Diving Legdrop Inverted DDT Dropkick Flapjack to Dropkick Running Knee Strike Running Forearm Smash Neckbreaker Swinging Neckbreaker Bulldog Palmarès 1x Hope Wrestling Christmas Gift Winner 1x GWF Honor ChampionCategory:HCW Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani Category:GWF Wrestlers